leivjuniorfandomcom-20200213-history
GODZILLA (2012)
it Released On April 23rd 2012 New Zealand Picks On The Ultimate Godzilla Movie it Follows Godzilla The Movie 2012~2014 And Godzilla King Of The Monsters 2012~2019,Godzilla Vs Kong 2012~2020 Plot In 1984, a scientific team picks through the ruins of Auckland New Zealand searching for tissue samples left behind by the First monster Godzilla following his rampage there only a few hours earlier. The creature had returned after 30 years, and had reduced Auckland City to rubble. After destroying the J.S.D.F.'s Super X, the monster had been lured to Mount Mihara, where an eruption had been triggered that sealed the titan within the volcano And Killed By Eruption Five years later, in 2016 the same evening that Captain William Lennox and his team of Rangers returned from a mission behind enemy lines, a mysterious Gigantion Swimming Towards the airspace of SOCCENT Qatar. Colonel Sharp ordered the Unknown Creature to Squawk Ident (identify itself) When the Abomination Is Going To The Shore When they got within range, one of the Raptor pilots identified the The Creature Is Under the Ocean a confirmed casualty in Afghanistan three months prior. The Raptors escorted the Pave Low in, allowing the bogey Approach as soldiers immediately formed a security perimeter around it. When radar crew in Operations reported that the Gigantion was jamming their radar, the power suddenly blinked out and back in. Colonel Sharp attempted radio communications again, ordering the Pave Low Block The Beast But The columun Rises The Monster Attacks SOCCENT Forward Operations Base By Attacking As The soldiers attempting to flee before unleashing The Atomic Breath that severely damaged the air control tower. Shrugging off weapons fire directed at it, the Gigantion Destroys The Tanks And The Helies Colonel Sharp physically severed the core's network hardlines with a fire axe Being The Ground Shake by The Explosion It's Name Godzilla The Son Of The First Godzilla proceeded to destroy what remained of the base as well as nearly everyone in it.By Following His Father's Legacy The next day, in an emergency session at the Pentagon, Secretary of Defense John Keller personally headed the investigation into the base attack, initially announcing that there did not appear to be any survivors. A small group of survivors under Captain William Lennox wander through the desert and are followed by The Giant Snake In New Zealand South Island The 19 year Old Boy Named Leiv Bjerga Was Born In 1997 After Auckland City North Island Chaos By The First Godzilla At the U.S Pentagon, Defense Secretary John Keller oversees the investigation into the attack in Qatar. After Godzilla's Strike Back in Qatar, the Army Rangers are attacked by The Giant Snake and take refuge in a nearby village. Calling the Pentagon and getting air support, they discover that the Godzilla Is Unstopable to high heat weaponry such as the rounds. Using this information, the soldiers inform the Pentagon that they now have a weapon.Meanwhile, Maggie, unable to convince John Keller and his officers of the Nuclear Monster complexity, makes a copy of the intrusion signal and shows it to Leiv's Friend Glen Whitmann, who discovers a message with the signal about Godzilla's Whereabouts However, the FBI arrest Glen and Maggie, who desperately tries to convince them not to go to war with the wrong country. Later That Night Leiv Arrived At Auckland City Were He Was Born Godzilla Lately Arrived On The Rampage Godzilla Hears Leiv's Baby Cries In His Head He's Later Found Him In The Skytower After Being Rescued By C.I.A Godzilla Goes On Anger At the U.S Pentagon, a virus Was uploaded during the Air Force One hack causes a global communications blackout, while Keller is finally informed of the Rumor Of Monsters Has Arrived by Tom Banachek. After Godzilla's Wrath Godzilla Himself Finds His Surragete Son In Hoover Dam Leiv,Lucas,Shane,Tom,Keller, Maggie, Glen, and Lennox's unit are brought to Hoover Dam, where they are shown by Simmons and Banachek the Bones Of The First Godzilla Attacked Tokyo Japan In 1954 Bones There Showing Banachek Shows Leiv The Footage Of The Original Godzilla First Appeared In 1984 After The Nucler Testing Leiv Explains He Wants Godzilla To Conquer New Zealand Meanwhile Godzilla Begins To March Towards The Hover Dam The People Raise The Alarm Shane,Lucas,Lennox, and Keller convince Banachek and Simmons to Let Leiv Handle It Beacuse He Could Feel Somethings Coming Towards New Zealand Outter Space The Space Creature Called SpaceGodzilla Glen, Maggie, Keller, and Simmons manage to contact the Air Force and direct F22s Later The Giant Snake Was Finally Been Killed Later That Day SpaceGodzilla Has Arrived In Auckland City To Control North New Zealand As For Godzilla Comes Up With the Final Battle Between His Clone Leiv Helps His Adopted Father To Defeat The Meanance With The Help With Shane And Tom,Lucas,The Air Force and Lennox's rangers Destroys Crystals On it's Shoulders Later SpaceGodzilla Has Finally Defeated Godzilla Reunites With His Surrgate Son And Returns To the Sea As He Lets Out The Final Roar Cast Leiv Bjerga:Leiv Aleksander Bjerga Jr Kayoko Ann Patterson:Satomi Ishihara Tom:Tom Criuse Shane Dyson:Jack Reynor Lucas Flannery:T. J. Miller Leo Spitz:Ramon Rodriguez Tessa Yeager:Nicola Peltz William Lennox:Josh Duhamel Robert Epps:Tyrese Gibson John Keller:Jon Voight Maggie Madsen:Rachael Taylor Glen Whitmann:Anthony Anderson Seymour Simmons:John Turturro Tom Banachek:Michael O'Neill Bobby Bolivia:Bernie Mac Trent DeMarco:Travis Van Winkle Patrick Donnelly:Zack Ward Jorge Figueroa:Amaury Nolasco Miles Lancaster:John Robinson General Morshower:Glenn Morshower Theodore Galloway:John Benjamin Hickey SASF Agent Graham:Matthew Marsden Professor Colan:Rainn Wilson Fassbinder:Jonathon Trent Sharsky:Walker Howard Tova Simmons:Annie Korzen Charlotte Mearing:Frances McDormand Dylan Gould:Patrick Dempsey Bruce Brazos:John Malkovich Hardcore Eddie:Lester Speight Dutch:Alan Tudyk Jerry Wang (Ken Jeong) Neil Armstrong (Don Jeanes) Buzz Aldrin (Cory Tucker/himself) Walter Cronkite Bill O'Reilly (himself) Alexi Voskhod (Ravil Isyanov) Ren Osugi as Prime Minister Akira Emoto as Chief Cabinet Secretary Kengo Kora as Executive Secretary to Chief Cabinet Deputy Secretary Mikako Ichikawa as Ministry of the Environment Bureaucrat Jun Kunimura as J.S.D.F. Official Pierre Taki as J.S.D.F. Official Kimiko Yo as Minister of Defense Sei Hiraizumi as Minister of Agriculture, Forestry and Fisheries Kenichi Yajima as Minister of Land, Infrastructure, Transport and Tourism Akira Hamada as Minister of Internal Affairs and Communications Toru Tezuka as Minister of Education, Culture, Sports, Science and Technology Arata Furuta as National Police Agency Commissioner-General Moro Morooka as National Police Agency Criminal Investigation Bureau Director Tetsu Watanabe as Deputy Chief Cabinet Secretary for Crisis Management Taro Suwa as Disaster Prevention Division Director Ken Mitsuishi as Tokyo Governor Takashi Fujiki as Tokyo Deputy Governor Kyusaku Shimada as Ministry of Foreign Affairs Bureaucrat Official Kanji Tsuda as Ministry of Health, Labor and Welfare Bureaucrat Kazuo Takahashi as Ministry of Education, Culture, Sports, Science and Technology Bureaucrat Yu Kamio as Foreign Ministry Official Toru Nomaguchi as Ministry of Economy, Trade and Industry Official Satoshi Matsuo as Vice Chairman of the Policy Affairs Research Council for the LDP Shinya Tsukamoto as Biologist Kazuo Hara as Biologist Isshin Inudo as Paleontologist Akira Ogata as Marine Biologist Takumi Saito as J.S.D.F. Official Atsuko Maeda as Refugee Ren Mori as Refugee Shingo Tsurumi, KREVA, Jun Hashimoto as J.S.D.F. Officials Hairi Katagiri as Prime Minister's Office Staffer Actor's name on the left, character played on the right. Matsuo Suzuki as Journalist Kawase Yota as Journalist Takahiro Miura as Journalist Ikuji Nakamura as Cabinet Office Minister of State for Special Missions Keisuke Koide as Fire Brigade Captain Kosei Kato as National Police Agency in Charge of Crisis Management Personnel Shohei Abe as Fire and Disaster Management Agency in Charge of Crisis Management Personnel Daisuke Kuroda as Nuclear Regulatory Appearances Monsters Godzilla (NZGoji) SpaceGodzilla (NZSupesuGoji) Vehicles * AH-1 Cobra * DD-122 Hatsuyuki * DDH-142 Haruna Class Destroyer * HSS-2B * Hughes 500C * KV-107 II Helicopter * M110A2 Self-Propelled Howitzer * M6000 T.C. System * MBT-92 * Mitsubishi F-15J * Super X (Stock Footage) * Super X2 * Type 73 APC * Type 74 Tank * Type 75 MSSR * Type 82 Command Vehicle * Type 90 Tank * UH-1B Huey Category:Godzilla Films Category:Monsters Category:New ZealandVerse